


Then He Went and Met a Doctor

by ConstancePenman



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Hudson is a bristly sweetheart who doesn't want Holmes living in her flat, Imagine Jeremy Brett in a ridiculously long coat and a top hat, That was the entire inspiration for this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstancePenman/pseuds/ConstancePenman
Summary: Poor, self-declared "consulting detectives" had an unfortunate tendency towards apartment architecture, apparently. It was beginning to be a regular inconvenience.





	Then He Went and Met a Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Sponsored in part by 1984 Holmes' loud and extremely short smiles/laughter.

“Mr. Holmes,” Hudson began, “you cannot keep coming by here.”

“Why not?” the man asked, running his gloved finger across the well-dusted mantle as he did nearly every day now.

“You’re loitering,” she answered. “Clearly you can’t afford this flat--some unemployed snoop--”

“Consulting detective.”

“Besides, sir, it’s two rooms, and I doubt you have a flatmate tucked under that ridiculous coat of yours.”

Hudson momentarily thought the gentleman would retaliate against this, bristling under her words, but he instead burst out laughing.

“Oh, my dear Mrs. Hudson.”

“‘Dear?’”

“I’m afraid you’re quite correct; I have no such friend.”

“Then, sir, stop visiting,” she suggested as politely as a person such as her could.

“Oh but I couldn’t, madam. This flat of yours is exquisite, I can just see my table in your kitchen.”

“I’d thank you to leave your table where it is, sir.”

“Of course.”

Mr. Holmes took another long look at the room. Hudson too could see him here, could see the kind of man he was, the trouble he would get in, the noise. She could see plain as day his lacking bones, the breakfasts that would be called at odd hours. Oh, she could see it all and she could not be more glad for his poor income.

Finally he turned, forcing his smile to last more than a second. “I cannot promise I will not return,” he admitted. “You have such a lovely flat.”

“Of course, sir,” she answered, resisting the urge to push him through the door.

“Apologies for your wasted time.”

“None needed, sir,” she lied.

Holmes tipped his just-shy-of-garish top hat and approached the door. Hudson followed close behind, hoping to keep him from turning around, in the guise of leading him out. He did turn, but only to wave as he disappeared into the busy sidewalk. She sighed in relief.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe one day I can publish this somewhere. This market's ready for more Sherlock Shorts, right? Seems a waste, being public domain and all.


End file.
